New Beginnings
by Dsteele2010
Summary: Harry is devastated by the death of his godfather. He decides that it is time to step it up and actually do something in this war he had been placed. He assumes this will require the help of a certain bushy-haired witch. What he doesn't anticipate is the changes in friendships he makes along the way. Does include some Ronald/Ginny/Dumbledore bashing, and Harry/many girls.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: This will be the one and only disclaimer I will submit for this story. I simply don't have time to pander to people who don't realize that we don't make money off of writing these; otherwise many of the authors among us would have many more stories. That said, I do not, have no plans to that I know of, and will never own or have written Harry Potter Series. That genius work must be attributed to J.K. Rowling, who was nice enough to bring them into the world for me to play with.**_

_**Author's Note: I enjoy writing Harry Potter for myself, and this will be the first, hopefully of many, stories I am to publish to the rest of the community on this site. Therefore, having written purely for my own amusement before, I will say that this will get graphic, brutal in some areas, and as close to what would truthfully happen were it real as possible. If you have a weak stomach, or simply don't like this kind of story, then don't read it. I don't mind constructive criticism; however do not care for hate mail. I simply don't care to figure out that you kept reading it even though you didn't like it. All told, please read and review the story, and feel free to private message me or drop a review with your thoughts or CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.**_

New Beginnings

Chapter One:

It had been almost a week since arriving at Private Drive after Sirius' death at the Department of Mysteries. One week since his godfather had died. One week since he had gotten his friends injured at the Department of Mysteries. One week since he had heard the damned prophecy. He knew it was bad to reflect and self-pity and all of that, but damn it he didn't care! He felt fully justified in losing it momentarily since Sirius had been his one chance at having a decent family.

The trip back had not been anything remotely approaching good, nor eventful. On the other hand it wasn't necessarily bad either. The Dursleys had ignored him mostly. That suited him just fine. As far as he cared they could've left him at the station. It would have forced someone wizarding to take him in, perhaps somewhere he could even speak without being glared at. None of this was new however. Nothing was, since Sirius died. He hadn't given up. He certainly wasn't crazy yet. He just simply did not care what happened to the rest of the world at the moment.

Every day of the summer thus far had been spent in a self-indulged pity party. Every day, that is, until he happened to look at the window to see a very important looking sleek, black eagle owl swoop in it to perch at the edge of the window sill. Curious, Harry moved to the edge of his bed and stood up. Walking over to it, the owl stuck its leg out importantly. "What do you have for me, hmm?" he asked it in a slightly wary voice. Ever since Dumbledore's revelations at the end of his last year, he was less open, and thought more before he did now, just in case someone else was messing with his life.

Opening the letter, it proved to be from Gringotts. Once more curious, he slid the parchment out and unfolded it. It read;

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It has come to our attention here at Gringotts Bank that there is a reading for the will of one Sirius Orion Black. Mr. Black, having now been declared a full citizen by the Ministry of Magic, has stated your name in his will. The reading will take place at the bank in one of the reading rooms at precisely ten in the morning on Friday, the twenty-fourth of this month. Failure to be prompt at this meeting will result in the overture of your residuals to the bank itself. _

_Yours in business,_

_Ragnok_

_Director, Head Goblin, etc._

Close upon finishing reading the letter, he realized three things. Firstly, was that going was definitely against his promise to Dumbledore not to do anything reckless. Secondly, the meeting was three days from now. And finally, going was entirely possible. He thought it out for a moment. Well, if Dumbledore was just getting around to being honest with him, Dumbledore should be on the receiving end for once. He was most certainly going to go.

Upon making his decision, he packed up things in his trunk and cleaned his room slightly. Then, he left out for a shower. When he came back, feeling marginally better after a moment under the hot water, he had set out his invisibility cloak, muggle clothes for the next day, and a list of grocery items needed for the house. It was stolen from the kitchen, and was in his aunt's writing.

The clothing was simple, and common. He was to wear a pair of faded jeans, sneakers, and a white v-neck with a gray pullover hoodie. All were too large for him, and he made a mental note to buy better clothes that day as well. It would suffice to help him blend into the crowd though. Seeing as he would get stopped a quarter mile from the house by a concerned Order member, he brought the list so he could lie and say his aunt wanted groceries. The order never understood muggle things. The cloak was so he could slip in an alley after blending with the crowd and give the very expected tail the order would set on him the slip. He would then walk a few miles and travel to the leaky cauldron on the Knight's Bus.

As he went to bed that night in deep thought, it occurred to him that although he wasn't sure how this would all go, he was certain he had just been saved from a very dull and depressing summer. In fact, this summer promised to be the exact opposite of that….


	2. Chapter Two

_**Author's Note: Wow, I must say I was not expecting there to be so many people following and favorite this story when I posted the first chapter. Also, I noticed a Review from God of All. Thank you for that as well. I am going to try to post chapters as often as I can. Being handicapped, as well as working multiple jobs, I am busy often and cannot write as much as I would like. That said, let's continue with the chapter! Please Read and Review as always, and feel free to tell me what you would all like to see later on in the story!**_

**Chapter Two**

Harry woke up the next day refreshed and well rested for the first time since arriving home from Hogwarts. Hell, even there he hadn't been in control of the nightmares. He figured it must be coming from the knowledge that he would have a closure of sorts soon. He stood up and dressed in the sweater and jeans that were two sizes too large for him, and folded the invisibility cloak small enough to stuff in his pocket.

Dressed, he decided to go ahead and grab breakfast first. He tucked the faked grocery list in his pocket. As he turned to go out of the bedroom, he heard a screech behind him. When he had turned to inspect the noise, he noticed a tawny brown owl flying toward the window to his bedroom. He walked to it curiously, wondering who would be writing him since his only usual correspondence outside Hogwarts was now dead. When he untied the letter from the leg of the owl, it flew off in a hurry. Harry did not notice. He was entirely focused on the letter's front with a growing dread as he stared down at the sender's name printed on front.

It was from Albus Dumbledore. With increasing anxiety, he opened the envelope and took out the parchment and read it;

_Harry,_

_I heard through my contacts at the Ministry that you have been sent an invitation to go to Gringotts for the reading of Sirius' will. I am afraid this is not possible at the present time. As you know, should Tom or his agents discover you are vulnerable in any way, they will not hesitate to exploit it. There will be plenty of time for will readings and hanging out with friends later in life. Due to your request I keep you informed of everything last year, I tell you this as a token of trust so that you might not do anything reckless. Remember, we have your best interests at heart. _

_Best wishes,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

As he finished reading, he felt the letter slowly crumble in his hand, which was shaking in anger. The letter from Gringotts stated clearly that if he did not come today, his inheritance was forfeit. How exactly was Voldemort going to kidnap him at Gringotts, in the middle of Diagon Alley? How dare the old man have the audacity to tell him he was being honest with him, and then lie to his face?

He made up his mind on the spot, shoving Dumbledore's letter into his left pocket. He walked down the stairs to where the family was eating bacon and eggs for breakfast. As he took a seat, they glared at him. Aunt Petunia got up and made him a plate. When she sat it in front of him, it had only a single fried egg, and a piece of bacon. Shrugging halfway, he wolfed it down in a few moments. After cleaning up the plate, he returned to his bedroom to think. He locked the door behind him as he walked in.

Looking over the Gringotts letter once more, it occurred to him to wonder why Dumbledore had heard about this from a ministry friend instead of from the Goblins. He sat down on his bed, whiling away for at least an hour or two by thinking about everything he knew about goblins, and the law. When he took stock of his surroundings once more, he shook himself out of his stupor and stood up. Grabbing a sack of gold from his trunk, he walked out the door to his bedroom.

When he arrived downstairs, he walked straight out the door. He didn't bother telling his family. They wouldn't care where he was going. He began walking down the street. About halfway down it, he recognized the silent patter of feet between his own strides. Unsurprisingly, when they had managed to make the corner, he felt a strong hand grab his upper arm and steer him towards the alley. When the invisibility cloak was pulled off the said person, it revealed Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror, and honored member of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Where are you going, Harry? You were told you were to stay at home until you were picked up. It is far too dangerous for you to be wandering around alone." Kingsley said to him in his deep, calming voice.

"My aunt needed groceries from a nearby muggle store. She sent me to get them because she is busy cooking. It's just down the road." Harry lied, looking up at the tall auror. Kingsley searched his face for a moment, and then nodded in acceptance. He threw the invisibility cloak on again, and Harry began walking down the road once more. He entered the store that he had indicated. With the idea in his head that he would have been followed even inside the store, he made a beeline for the bathrooms. Once inside a stall, he threw on his invisibility cloak. When the only other person inside the bathroom left it, he followed them out to avoid arousing suspicion on a door opening by itself.

He walked outside and continued onwards for a few miles through the blocks, listening with half an ear to be sure he wasn't followed. Surely the others now realized he had left. They would be searching for him now. "_And now the race begins." _Harry thought with a rather sarcastic air. He took off the cloak, stuffed it into his pocket, and flung his wand arm out and within moment, the knight bus arrived with a bang in front of him. As he boarded to the now-expected cry of "Ern, it's Harry Potter!" he told them his destination and grabbed a pole after paying them.

After a long and painful ride they arrived at the leaky cauldron. He hopped off with ill grace and took off into the bar/inn. He walked straight through, keeping his head down and avoiding notice. He entered Diagon Alley without alerting anyone the wiser. He walked to Gringotts and, upon reaching the nearest teller, he asked for Griphook. The teller looked surprised at Harry asking for a goblin by name. He recovered quickly and trotted off to find said goblin. When he returned, it was with Griphook in tow.

Griphook stepped up and smiled toothlessly at Harry. It was an offence in their race to show teeth when smiling at another. "What can I help you with today Mr. Potter? Is this about the inheritance meeting, or is there some other purpose for your visit?" Griphook asked, moving over to stand directly in front of him.

"No, it was mostly about the inheritance," Harry said. The goblin motioned at him to follow, and he did so. On the way to the room Griphook spoke to Harry.

"It is most unusual for a wizard or witch to ask for one of us by name. Most of your kind treats us with utmost disrespect, if not outright contempt. Every time you have visited us, you have done the polar opposite. For that, you have not only my thanks, but also the respect from most of my race. Director Ragnok leads this banking firm. He has requested that you speak to him upon the closure of the meeting over your inheritance. During this meeting some concessions had to be made due to your age. These were made because of your godfather's treatment of us, because of your name, and also because of the way you have treated us. I tell you this so that you may be prepared for the changes. You must still act surprised. I will await you outside of this room to lead you to the Director after the meeting is over. Good luck, Mr. Potter." Griphook said, finishing his little speech as they drew close to two huge golden doors. Harry's mouth gaped open upon seeing them.

He began to feel a small bit of fear, sadness, as well as something he identified as anticipation. He nodded in acceptance of Griphook's words, and waited to be sure he was done. When he gestured for Harry to continue, Harry took in a deep breath. He walked forward to the doors and entered with his shoulders squared and ready to face what would happen to him inside. He didn't know just how unprepared he really was…

**Author's note: Whew! Didn't think that would ever finish! It took most of the week to decide how to write this chapter. Initially, I wanted to include the meeting in this chapter. Things obviously didn't work that way. Sorry for the slow buildup, but it all has its reasons! Next couple chapters, we will deal with the inheritance meeting, the director meeting, a bit of shopping and being a general sixteen year old boy, and how Harry begins dealing with things. Won't say more than that, but I do have the ideas already rolling. As always, keep reading, reviewing, and dropping me messages or reviews on what you'd like to see or your thoughts on the story thus far!**


End file.
